


Best Laid Plans

by ClementRage



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementRage/pseuds/ClementRage
Summary: With Meteor fast approaching, the gang have to decide what to do with their time. Gambling seems appropriate.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licoriceallsorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licoriceallsorts/gifts).



People responded to stress differently. Some people started fights, others went into seclusion, others got drunk. You wouldn’t think it to look at him, but Cloud Strife was apparently secretly an avid gambler with a decent eye for racing birds. Tifa Lockhart, on the other hand, was a not half bad jockey when she had a mind, and as they were both unwilling to let each other out of their sight in what could be their last few days alive, Chocobo Square was an agreeable way to spent their last days of freedom. But it wasn’t for everyone, so the rest of the crew had been given the day off. As the rest of AVALANCHE dispersed towards the attractions, Cait Sith returned to his hotel room and shut down.

  
Reeve had always dealt with stress by working. There was plenty of work to be done, but this was slightly complicated by being locked up in the Shinra building. He hadn’t spent so much time in a bare room since his first office, tucked into the back of a tiny Urban Dev building that was basically a deathtrap. He’d kept an eye on that office ever since, and found that its inhabitants had all gone on to become stars of the company, likely in order to get the hell out of that office.

  
His cellmate, a woman in tattered, patched together rags, with orange-red hair, cracked open an eye. She was wrapped heavily in bandages and covered in recent scars, and tried to move as little as possible, which had meant little conversation so far. But she seemed a bit more in shape today. One arm was entirely covered with bandages to the shoulder.

  
“Welcome back,” she said, “Don’t worry, nothing amazing happened.”

  
“You mean you didn’t break out?” Reeve said, stretching.

  
“Heh. You’re overestimating me a bit, right now.” She waved her good hand . “Funny thing, Shinra still won’t execute someone injured. Odd little quirk. That’s why I’m still here.”

  
“ What happened to you?”

  
“Explosion.”

  
“AVALANCHE or Shinra?”

  
“It wasn’t labelled. Neither of them like me much, once upon a time, I did work for both.”

  
Reeve was tempted to say ‘me too’ but knew he wouldn’t be believed. Instead, he cast his mind back to overheard conversations and came up with a name.

  
“You’re... Jessie?”

  
She cocked her head. “...No. Who’s that?”

  
A previous incarnation of AVALANCHE, then. Few of those with combat roles had survived, which made her a technician of some kind. Valued staff. “Just someone I heard of once.”

  
His cellmate showed her teeth. “Sure. So, what are you in for?”

  
“Shouted at Heidegger.” Also a small matter of informing for AVALANCHE, but he wasn’t inclined to share that just yet.

  
“What for?”

  
He outlined the basics in broad terms. But apparently not broad enough, he still wasn’t a genius at spycraft. His cellmate was silent for a time, then her first words were “That’s too detailed to be hearsay. You have a source in AVALANCHE and high in Shinra. That’s interesting. Do you know what kind of guards we have?”

  
Dammit. He hadn’t the energy to lie. “Likely a skeleton crew. They’re very stretched.”

  
“Oh. So, want to help me break out?” She painfully tugged back some of her bandages, revealing a metal arm to the shoulder. In his professional assessment, it could possibly break the door, but not quietly. It would have been found, had Shinra not been too overwhelmed by crisis to search its prisoners these days.

  
“That is a quality prosthetic,” Reeve noted, distracted. “Custom?”

  
“Hold on, I know that look! You leave this arm alone!” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Engineer, then?”

  
“Guilty,” Reeve admitted.

  
“Nice. Well, I’m serious about this. It’s customised by me, it’s designed to hurt anyone else who messes with it. So, about that breakout, you in?”

  
Hmm. “Let me try something else first.”

  
He knocked on the door to the cell, and eventually, a guard wandered past.

  
“Yeah?”

“What orders have you got regarding me?”

  
“None, yet. Now shut up.”

  
“It’s been days, if anyone was coming, they would have, by now.”

  


“So, what, you want me to let you out? I have direct orders to-”

  
“Then don’t let me out. But Meteor has to be close now, someone needs to organise the evacuation of Midgar. And nobody knows this town better than I do.”

  
There was a silence. Then: “You have a point. What is your plan?”

  
“That depends on the resources I have. Who is your commander?” He knew Heidegger and Scarlet were dead, but Reeve in a cell shouldn’t.

  
“Are you trying to give me an order, Tuesti?”

  
“If it works.”

  
Silence, then the guard’s footsteps as she walked away.

  
“Nice try,” said his cellmate. “Tuesti... you’re an exec, huh? This might actually work.”

"Do I have to worry about you now?"

  
“Not yet... I kinda want to seduce you, just so I can tell the story. ‘How did you meet’ ‘We were cellmates scheduled for execution.’” Her tone was light, but he knew enough to recognise her slowly moving into a guard position. There was no reason for trust, yet.

  
They quieted as the guard returned.

  
“Alright Tuesti, we’ll listen. What have you got?”

  
“First I’ll need to know who you can reach from here, you and your crew aren’t enough to execute an evacuation on this scale.”

  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

  
Comms were spotty, but they eventually brought him a radio. With his guard watching closely, he considered his words carefully.

  
“Midgar Sector Commanders, this is Reeve Tuesti. Anyone listening that cares to take orders, Meteor is coming and we don’t want to be here when it happens. I have a plan. I have no strict authority to take command here, but everyone else that could give these orders is dead or missing. Regardless, I leave the decision to you. But whatever your choice is, make it fast, because we don’t have much time. If you have trouble believing that, go outside and look up.”

* * *

  
It took time, but eventually reports began to trickle back from the military on the ground. Most of them were willing to take his authority lacking any better plan, and there was no time for any arguing.

  
One thing was clear enough. Some time ago, Reeve Tuesti had run the numbers for a full scale evacuation of Midgar, as an academic exercise. With those estimates as ballpark numbers, and his current forces, he didn’t have enough time or men to organise the evacuation of Midgar before the Meteor fell. The numbers weren’t even close. Which meant hard decisions. Evacuation would have to be voluntary, they didn’t have the time or resources to implement coercion. Which meant some would be left behind. People would die. Every decision he made from this point on was going to kill someone. His own mother was out there somewhere, but surely she, at least, would volunteer to leave. But every choice he made from  here on was going to cost lives.  


  
Once upon a time, he would have washed his hands of that decision. But the time he could make the easy choices was past. Numbers had been whittled down too far, and even entirely suspending antiterror operations (which had got him a few strange looks when he claimed to have firm information that AVALANCHE were no longer in the city) wasn’t going to be enough.

  
His base numbers had relied on the populace being co-operative, and it quickly became clear that this was by no means guaranteed. The Weapon rampages and the impending end of the world had led to Shinra taking a dive in public opinion. Too many people refused to move, and this wasn’t even taking into account the slums, where resistance would likely be higher. This was not going to be easy, by all accounts. Evacuating 20 million people in seven days would stretch resources in the best conditions. He needed help.

  
Reeve went back to his bunk and closed his eyes.

  
Cait Sith opened them in his hotel room in the Gold Saucer, climbed onto his Moogle and bounced out the front door.

* * *

  
“Stupid fucking Ghost Ship!” Yuffie Kisaragi screamed, rolling neatly to her feet after being propelled backwards out of the Arena. “That’s cheating!” She turned her gaze to an utterly impassive desk clerk, and glanced at the Shuriken still in her hand. In the Arena, the ship’s figurehead waved cheerily just before the doors slammed shut. She raised her hand.

  
“I wouldn’t,” said a familiar voice behind her. She turned on the cat, Shuriken still in hand.

  
“You think I’m going to listen to you?”

  
Cait Sith glanced at her hand, not dismissive. He’d seen what she could do. “You don’t want to end up back in Corel prison. Not now.”

  
“That a threat?”

  
“No. It’s advice, lass. Won’t be so easy get out this time.”

  
“Well, you’d know.”

  
“Yes. I realise you don’t trust me, and that’s fair. But as for betrayals, I’m not the only one, am I?”

  
Yuffie lowered her shuriken. “I know that. But that doesn’t mean I have to believe you.”

  
“True. It’s your choice.” The cat somehow managed to give her an assessing stare. She knew how she looked, bruised, tired, scraped. A couple of burns from that damned Ghost Ship. “You’ve been working hard.”

  
“Of course.” She’d been hearing stories about Sephiroth’s abilities all her life, she wasn’t going to face him unprepared. She’d been prepared to die for her nation since the age of eight, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to fight hard when the time came. But Cait Sith wasn’t just making conversation, he had a purpose for this little talk. Her hand drifted to the Shuriken again.

  
“What do you want, Cait?”

  
“...I need some help. I’m trying to evacuate Midgar, but the people aren’t listening. I need a face people will listen to.”

  
“And you think that’s me?”

  
“You’re royalty. You’ve been taught how to organise, you know how to get people listening, you’re not obviously affiliated with Shinra, and you can take care of yourself, even though you don’t look scary at first glance.”

  
It was true, unfortunately. No matter how she tried, she just couldn’t look as intimidating as she wanted to be. Which sometimes worked to her advantage, of course.

  
She looked back at Cait for a moment. “And what’s in this for me?”

  
She’d heard the phrase ‘cat smile’ before. She wondered how long Reeve had taken to design Cait Sith so he could do it, looking impossibly smug.

  
“You don’t see any benefit to the high profile daughter of Wutai visible saving lives on the streets of Midgar? Might help with goodwill for your rebuilding efforts.”  
She knew better than to believe him entirely, but this wasn’t an entirely unappealing offer. “ You’ll do that for me, Mr. Urban Development?”

  
“Midgar comes first. Afterwards, absolutely.”

  
“I’ll... think about it.” This could the chance her hometown had been waiting years for, but she knew enough to be cautious of deals with Shinra. Many people had been burned by smiling men in expensive suits before. Still, it was something to think about as she handed the desk clerk her last ten GP and went in for one last round.

* * *

  
After Yuffie completed her battle (this time she got through the eight bouts), Cait hopped his way up into the display room and found Dio examining his trophy cases.

  
“So it’s you,” Dio said, with no trace of surprise. “What can I do for you?”

  
“We need to talk,” Cait said, bouncing a little from nerves. “Have you an office?”

  
Dio laughed. “Right this way, kid.” He said, walking out and into the arena. Cait Sith followed, aware that last time he’d been out here it hadn’t ended well. Dio turned to face him.

  
“So... What can I do for you? And what’s in it for me?”

  
“You have siege supplies. Midgar is going to need them, soon.” As a theme park built in the middle of a desert, the Gold Saucer had to be kept well supplied in case contact with the outside world was cut off. They should have a reasonable surplus, and refugees would need them soon.

  
“Hahaha! Do I look like a man that gives things away for free?”  
“Did I say ‘for free’?”

  
Dio shrugged, his oiled frame glistening with the movement. “You’ve got nothing to offer me. You can’t even threaten me, even I can tell Shinra’s power is on the wane. What’s your game, cat?”

  
Cait Sith made a show of looking around the arena. “You have a really nice setup here, but it’s missing something.”

  
“Yeah? I have Gi Ghosts on retainer, baby, convincing Bugenhagen to let em out wasn’t easy. Whatever you have’s not going to impress me.”

  
Both cat and man controlling it across the world smiled. “No? Three words, my friend."

  
“ Anti.     Weapon.        Artillery.”  


* * *

  
“Ripples form on the Water’s Surface. The wandering soul knows no rest.”

  
Many things had changed since Vincent Valentine had last walked among the world of men. LOVELESS was not one of them, although there seemed to be a lot more people in the crowd wearing red leather jackets for some reason.

  
He was leaning against a pillar near the back of the Theatre, and every so often a particular employee would try and fail to get his attention. She likely attributed this to the Chocobo suit her job required her to wear, while in reality he was just thinking about the last time he drove Gillian, Lucrecia, Gast, and Hollander to LOVELESS, culminating in a drinking game on the way home possibly only Shinra’s greatest minds could have come up with. He was still trying to figure out the rules thirty years later, although it was always possible they’d just been messing with him. Regardless, it had been a memorable night for the designated driver.

  
He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of approaching paw pads, and turned to regard Cait Sith, who had left his moogle behind so as not to disturb the show, Chocobo girl began to approach to head off the robot from disturbing him, but she was too late.

  
“Hello, Vincent.”

  
“Yes?” Vincent said, realising he had no option but to talk to the cat.

  
“Of course! Talking cat robots are your thing! Why didn’t I think of that?” said Chocobo girl, honestly amused. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

  
She walked away. A long silence ensued as they both wondered how to continue the conversation after that.

  
Reeve’s patience broke first. “I need your help.”

  
Vincent said nothing. He knew a hook when he saw one, and his loyalty to Shinra had long burned dry.  
Reeve tried to wait him out, but if thirty years in a coffin had taught Vincent one thing, it was patience, and he remained silent until Reeve spoke again.  
“Bugenhagen tells me the Meteor trajectory is probably going to hit Midgar. We’ll need to evacuate it.”

  
Ah. There it was. As an ex –Turk, he knew something about organising forced evacuations under time constraints, and the ability to turn into rampaging monsters would help with convincing anyone that hesitated.

  
There were worse ways to wait for the world to end. Still... “That’s a tall order.”

  
Cait slumped back against the pillar. “I’ve run the numbers. I know that even better than you do.”  
For a machine, every displayed emotion had to be calculated. But in this, he was probably right.

  
“You think your people will follow my directions?”

  
“Your face isn’t well known, and I expect you can work alone if you have to. I’ve asked Yuffie too. You just need to introduce yourselves as my mysterious friends.”

  
“What about the cannon? Will someone try and seize it?”

  
“The reactors are running on minimal power, it shouldn’t be fired again. I don’t have enough people to secure it. With Hojo dead, it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
Vincent was not particularly impulsive, but he had good instincts, and something had been nagging at him since that confrontation. Underestimating the Professor had cost him a gut wound and his humanity thirty years before, was he about to make the same mistake twice? It should have been impossible for anyone to survive the punishment dealt to the Professor, but there was one thing that still bothered him.

  
There’d been a flash of triumph on his face, at the end, as he was thrown from the cannon. Hojo was fearless, but being shot sixteen times in the face should have at least put a damper on his day. Fearless though the Professor was, he was not a fanatic or suicidal. Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth had all come back from the dead because of what Hojo had wrought, could they expect less from the Professor himself?

  
He needed to be sure. “I’m in.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Sephiroth comes first. Then get me transport to Midgar and I’ll help.”

  
“Okay, but why?”

  
“I have business in Midgar. I think we may have left something unfinished.”

  
“Me?” Reeve suggested tentatively.

  
Vincent laughed. “Not yet.”

  
“The evacuation comes first. Then, you can do what you want.”

  
A nod. Cait Sith bounced away. Vincent returned his attention to the play, to the disappointment of one forlorn girl in a Chocobo suit.

* * *

  
Barret Wallace had been doing some thinking. He’d always liked to do something with his hands when in thought, and lacking a punching bag, settled for the arm wrestling arcade machine. It hadn’t been programmed with gun arms in mind, so it was a fairly easy way to win GP, even if he occasionally had to remind himself it wasn’t actually real money. It was still a worthwhile way to pass time, though, and by the time he was finished, he knew what he had to do.

  
Ghost Square was mostly quiet. Cid and Red were playing chess in the lobby (which brought back a few painful memories of quiet nights in with Myrna), and they were so intently focused that he didn’t disturb them. His heavy knock on Cait Sith’s door went unanswered at first, but eventually the door opened.

  
“Sorry,” the cat said, hopping backwards, “can be hard to reach the handles sometimes.”

  
“I wanna talk to Reeve.” Just because he needed to have this conversation didn’t mean he had to tolerate bullshit.

  
“I’m here.” The cat dropped its silly cat voice. Reeve seemed nervous, as well he should. Barret was newly back from his recent visit to Marlene, and had had no choice but to once again leave her in his care. But...

  
“You been takin’ good care o’ Marlene.” He had to admit, that much, like it or not. As kidnappings went, she was being well treated.

  
“I hope so. I’m sorry it came to it.”

  
“No. You ain’t.”

  
Reeve said nothing. Barret sighed.

  
“You still a schemin’ rat, but better you than Scarlet or Hojo. So we better talk about what happens if I don’t come outta that crater.” It had been something he’d had to think about a lot since Corel burned, and he’d never liked any of the answers.

  
“Elmyra’s free to go. I assumed you wouldn’t want me near her.” While Tuesti was right about that much, there was more to it.

  
“It ain’t about what I want no more. An’ there’s gonna be refugees from Midgar if the world lives. It’s gonna be ugly.” Barret had seen towns destroyed before, he understood more about them than most. Marlene would need help to survive the new world if he wasn’t there to protect her.

  
“I... I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe. It’s a...promise.” Reeve’s voice almost cracked on the word, aware of how a promise from a child stealing Shinra Executive might sound.

  
Barret was silent a moment, then laughed. “Y’know what? I believe you. Ain’t that somethin? Guess I never learn.”

  
He didn’t like it and never would, but you had to plan for things not to go your way. Something he’d learned early in life.

  
“Well, g’night.” Barret made to stand, and Cait Sith raised one forepaw.

  
“Wait. I have something to say too.”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“About reactor 1... Once upon a time, I could wash my hands of decisions, but now... And once you start making those calls, well... it’s harder than it looks.”

There was no apology, but it was some understanding he hadn't expected from this man.

  
“Heh... mebbe we’ll make somethin o’ you yet.” A Shinra growing a soul. The man had a few surprises. If any of it was sincere.

  
After he left, Cait Sith sat still for quite a long time. Then Reeve Tuesti opened his eyes.

  
_Alright, Barret... You’re trusting me with your world, maybe I can trust you with mine._

  
He banged on the door of the cell. “Else! Change of plans!”

* * *

  
It was impossible to evacuate the entire population of Midgar with the resources he had. But if he gambled that AVALANCHE dealt with the Meteor before it got through the Plate, then that cut the number of people he had to worry about in half. It turned the evacuation from an impossible task into a merely stupidly difficult one. Evacuating the Plate into the slums had many of its own problems, but it just might be achievable with the numbers he had.  
By now, enough Midgar garrisons had responded that he had a decently accurate of how many soldiers were available for the evacuation, although reliable communication was still a problem.

  
Attempting to organise anything without it would be very problematic. Else, the prison guard, had a squad of eight, total, and there were a couple of hundred other soldiers in the Shinra building, but most of the support staff had fled. Various garrisons in the city itself had mostly agreed to follow his orders, but he had no proper engineers on site.

  
Fortunately, Reeve had just made friends with an AVALANCHE technician.

  
His cellmate looked sceptical at the offer when he laid it out. “I can probably clear out the comms... and then you let me go?”

  
Reeve shrugged. “You’re free to go now. I’m not holding anyone.” Else, the guard, glanced at him but said nothing.

  
The prisoner glanced at the exit, then away. “I’ll do it, but I have my price.”

  
“Done.” He was in too much of a hurry to negotiate. And she set to work.

  
His cellmate did good work, and more lengthy transmissions became possible, allowing Reeve to give more detailed orders, and receive a few transmissions. The difficulties of running an evacuation from a cell block eventually persuaded Else to bring him down to Urban Development HQ on floor 65, where he knew how to work the communication system. He was never far from the barrel of the gun, though, and it didn’t take long for Else to test his mettle.

  
“Are you sure about this, sir?” she said, as they were hooking up the settings. “We’re prison guards, not staff officers.”

  
“I’m Urban Development, not Crisis Response,” Reeve pointed out, shrugging. “You do the job that’s in front of you.”

  
“And the President?”

  
“It’s been days. If he wasn’t dead when the floor was blown out, he is now.”

  
She shot him a complicated look. “Hmm... well, it’s just that we have reports of the Turks evacuating people by themselves... if they aren’t under orders from you, who are they taking orders from?”

  
Silence spread out in ripples. Reeve was suddenly aware of how many armed soldiers he was surrounded by. His cellmate looked up from where she was kneeling beside a damaged circuit and slowly began to stand.

  
Else was an old hand, a political soldier that hadn’t wanted the assignment but was willing to make the best of it. For infantry, getting caught between executive power struggles was very often a path to a quick death. So she’d be nervous, but that was the kind of nervous that could see a bullet in his back. She wouldn’t want to be screwed over if someone else made a play for power.

  
Thinking on his feet was a quality Reeve had always needed to stay afloat within Shinra, as the only executive on the board that couldn’t back up his decrees with force. He thought fast now, and, surprisingly, came to the conclusion that the simple truth was best.

  
“I don’t know anything about it. If they’re not interfering, it’s probably best to leave them alone.”

  
“You sure about that, sir? If there’s someone else giving orders...”

  
“They’ll be too busy evacuating to worry about us.”

  
“Should we co-ordinate, then?”

  
Reeve laughed. “You think the Turks will take orders from me? Never had you pegged as an optimist. Leave them alone unless they interfere. If they come hunting us, we’ll worry about it then. But if we pull this off, I’ll protect you from what comes next.”

  
It was a real possibility, an unsettling one, but Else was satisfied enough to return to work. And there was a lot of work, too much for any time to spare worrying about rivalries.

  
The first task was to clear a space for the evacuees in the slums. There were chambers in the central pillar that could take many of them, but the army also needed to clear space so that clashes with slum dwellers could be avoided as much as possible.

  
Reeve had not personally designed the Midgar Plate, but he knew more about it than possibly anyone else in the company. It had been designed to take almost anything they could think of. For anything else other than a direct hit from Meteor, it was probably safer under the Plate than anywhere else. And if there was a direct hit, then nothing could stop it anyway. One part hedging his bets, one part believing in his friends.

  
He was already exhausted, even though this was just organising things so that some kind of evacuation could begin to happen. And there was nothing but hard decisions to follow, too. Like whether to open the seals on the outskirts of the city. That would start a flood of refugees, but without supplies most of them would just be run down by monsters and bandits in the wilderness. He returned to his cell with these and other questions spinning in his brain, but was not going to get much rest just yet.

  
His cellmate had got there ahead of him, and was waiting with her eyes hard. He switched back into negotiation mode.

  
“Hello, Mr. Exec.”

  
“Madam AVALANCHE.”

  
“Shalua Rui, if it matters. Now, let’s talk about my price for assistance.”

  
“I’m listening.”

  
“Seven years ago, a little girl named Shelke Rui was taken from her home by Shinra. I need you to help me find her.”

  
“Shalua... we kidnapped a lot of people. It’s very likely that-”

  
“She’s dead, or insane, or any number of impossible things. Believe me, I’ve thought of them all. But she also could be out there somewhere, waiting to be found. I’m not going to give up until I know.”

  
“What can I do?”

  
“I need admin access to Exec level files, anything that might tell me where she is now or what happened to her. And your help with whatever else needs to be done.”

  
“Done,” Reeve said, immediately. With the fall of Shinra imminent, most of those files would be worthless, but as it was they’d need to find as many captives as they could before the infrastructure keeping them alive broke down.

  
Shalua stared blankly into space for a moment. “After all this time, I might actually be getting somewhere. Imagine.”

  
“It wasn’t my department that organised this...my access might not be enough.”

  
“Still...I might actually be finally getting somewhere. It's been... a long time.” She was almost in tears.

  
“I hope you’re right,” he said, reaching across and squeezing her human hand. Shalua Rui glanced up at him.

  
“Y’know, I wasn’t actually serious, before.”

  
He let go. “Sorry. That wasn’t what...”

  
There was a pause, then she smiled “When I find my sister...maybe ask again.” A glance skyward, and the smile faded. “I’m not deluded, I know what I’m probably going to find when I do track her down. And when it’s done, well... So, when I find her... ask again.”

  


* * *

  
He opened his eyes, and checked the time. Morning. Cloud should be ready to move soon. Cait Sith would need be ready to save the world so that Reeve Tuesti could save Midgar.

  
He laughed out loud in his cell. “You know, I always thought I was the exception to the rule of Egomaniac Shinra Executives. And here I am, gambling millions of lives on my own judgement.” Cloud had been fairly reliable so far, but Sephiroth’s skills were formidable. Was he so certain of his choice?

  
“On the bright side, if you’re wrong, none of us will live to see it.” Shalua said muzzily.

  
“And if I’m right? What then?”

  
“ Hmm... ‘Try to take over the world’?”

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Well, that was an interesting process. This was the first time I wanted to do all the prompts I was given, and at the same time nothing was jumping out at me. But then this one got away from me, even though I think it's probably skirting the edges of the prompt. So sorry about that, but, well, here we are. Hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
